Loving Like a Fairy Tail
by Cheschire-Kaat
Summary: Drabble Series for Fairy Tail. Various pairings.
1. Injury (Gruvia)

Juvia observed her lover, kneeling down in front of her and tending to her injured leg, a small frown on his face. The water Mage could see the worry that expressed his onyx eyes as he inspected the deep cut on her hip, brushing his thumb lightly over her skin. His touch made Juvia shiver, just like every time.

The ice Mage removed his shirt and, ignoring Juvia's protests, ripped it in a long band. He then proceeded to enroll it around the woman's leg.

"Please don't do that again" he pleaded, his voice filled with concern as looked up toward his girlfriend. The bluenette quietly nodded, which brought relief to the Ice Wizard, who stood up a little and lightly pecked her lips.


	2. Approval (Bixlu)

Gift for raijindork on tumblr who is an amazing person and deserves all the love 3; hope this makes you feel better!

* * *

Bickslow was and always had been extremely close to his souls; they were his closest friends, his family. It was thus very important to Lucy that she made a good first impression.

The Celestial mage nervously fidgeted with the hem of her dress, one that she had chosen _especially_ for this occasion. She eyed her reflection in the mirror skeptically before turning around to meet her boyfriend's gaze. "Do you think they'll like it?"

Bickslow couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. It was heartwarming to see how much she cared about this. It touched him.

The Seith Mage stood up and walked toward his love, sneaked his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "They'll love it", he assured her, and she smiled in relief. "It's perfect."

 _And so are you._


	3. Protecting the Lady (Bixlu) REQUEST!

As requested by raijindork on Tumblr; _"I'LL PROTECT YOU! I'M BATMAN!" - for BixLu. For obvious reasons._

Hope you like it! (I can't write Bickslow drunk for shit)

* * *

Lucy let out a cry of pain as her hand brushed accidentally the scorching hot metal of the pan. "Shit!" the blonde swore, clutching her the burnt finger with her other hand. She'd need a band-aid.

"Hellooo~" A voice suddenly spoke _right into her ear_ and Lucy let out a startled scream. She immediately turned around... only for eyes to meet her boyfriend's dark red ones. Mavis, he had given her one hell of a fright.

"Watcha' screamin' for, Cosplay-girl?" the Seith mage slurred, "t's just me..."

Was he drunk?

Her suspicions were confirmed as he went for a quick kiss; he indeed smelled and tasted of alcohol. "How much did you drink tonight?" she asked him, and he shrugged.

"Don't know. M'be a barrel..."

"A barrel?"

He ignored her, more interested by her injured finger. "What happened to ya'?"

She sighed. "Nothing, just a little burn."

He looked at her questioningly. She sighed. "Well, I was cooking and—"

"You were attacked?"

She looked at him like he had grown another head. "No! It's just the pan."

"The pan attacked you?!"

"Wha— No!" But Bickslow wasn't listening anymore; he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Quick, Lucy, go hide. I'll buy us some time."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you; I'm Batman!"

She blinked. "...Batman?"

He winked. "Come now, my faithful assistant!" Bickslow suddenly called and their four-year-old daughter, Sage, entered the room, a thin blanket loosely tied around her neck as an improvised superhero cape.

 _How? When?_

"Robin, so good to see you." Bickslow slurred. "Let's defeat this evil foe" — he pointed to the pan — "by joining forces."

The little girl, oblivious to the drunk state her father was in, giggled and clapped her tiny hands. "I'm Robin!"

"Robin! Robin!" Bickslow's spirits repeated enthusiastically from behind her, nearly giving the Celestial Mage a heart attack — as if one jumpscare wasn't enough for tonight.

Lucy could only stand back and watch with stupor as the man that _for some goddamn reason_ held her heart charged the oven, followed by their skipping daughter and a bunch of cheering totems.

 _Idiots. All of them._


	4. Nightmares (Jeredy) REQUEST!

A/N: First time writing Jeredy! They're super cute aaaaaah

* * *

Jellal was guarding the camp when he heard it: a distant but clear whimper, coming from inside their tent.

The Heavenly Body Mage was by her side in seconds. She looked like a mess, a beautiful one; she was squirming and shaking in her sleeping bag, her magnificent pink hair scattered all over the pillow and beads of sweat pearling on her damp forehead.

"No", she muttered, and the blue-haired man's heart twisted painfully in his chest; it _killed_ him to see her like this. "Don't—NO!"

"Meredy", he nudged her. "Meredy, wake up."

Her eyes flew open suddenly, revealing the bright magenta of her irises. She sat up, panting and... were does tears?

Jellal barely registered how her arms wrapped around his waist; suddenly she was hugging him tightly, her sobs muffled by the fabric of his turtleneck.

If the action had first taken him aback, he was quick to return the embrace. He ran the hand that wasn't busy stroking her hair up and down her back in a soothing rubbing motion, doing his best to confort her in this hard moment.

"Don't worry, love", he told her as he kissed her forhead, "I'm here, and I'm not leaving."


	5. Spur of the Moment (Fraxus) REQUEST!

Requested by furidojasutin on tumblr: _"I said I love you." - for_ Fraxus _perhaps? Only if you wanna ofC_ jdkwd

Never wrote Fraxus before, but I tried! It was fun. I hope you like it!

* * *

Freed only realized too late the words he had spoken.

Laxus's hand froze onto the doorknob. He slowly turned his head around, piercing gray eyes meeting the Rune Mage's turquoise ones. He didn't look uncomfortable, which was a relief. Just surprised, and a bit confused too.

"What?"

Freed looked at his feet, hiding behind his bangs. He wanted to _disappear_.

"I—", he took a big breath, "I said 'I love you'"

The next few minutes were spent in silence. The green-haired man grew more and more nervous by the second; he could practically hear the sound of a clock ticking in his head, marking every second spent in doubt and worry.

The silence was finally, _finally_ broken one minute and thirty-eight seconds later — although it seemed like much, much more. Laxus chuckled and Freed looked up slowly.

"Y'know, that's not really first-date material."

Freed blushed profusely. "'m sorry."

The blond kissed the top of his head, smiling fondly. "Don't be. The feeling's mutual."


	6. Mirror, Mirror (Bixlu) REQUEST!

Requested by raijindork on tumblr: _"I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror..." - for_ Bixlu, _if you please._

* * *

"I remember practicing asking you out in a mirror", her boyfriend muttered with slight shame in her hair. Lucy stopped scribbling in her notebook — the one used for her writing — and turned her head, brown eyes meeting his hypnotizing dark red ones. He was blushing, a little bit. "Evergreen walked in on me in the middle of a 'heartwarming speech'. She didn't let it go until I asked you on our first date."

"That is so _cute._ "

He groaned in response and hid his face in her neck. She smiled fondly and went back to her writing.

A few minutes later, she had an idea. A very good idea indeed.

"You know," she said and the Seith mage looked up, "I used the mirror to practice a few times myself."

"Oh?" he grinned. "For what?"

"Well..."

She turned the page of her book, and Bickslow watched her write each word on the paper.

 _We're..._

He cocked his head. "We're what?"

 _We're having..._

His eyes widened.

 _We're having a..._

"No." her boyfriend looked at her. "Yes?"

 _We're having a baby._


	7. Just Friends (Grayza)

Erza wakes up to the sound of the birds chirping outside of her apartment. The soft light of a waking sun illuminates her bedroom's pale walls and wooden floor, giving the room a slightly magical atmosphere.

The Requip Mage sits up in her bed, revealing the naked state last night's activities had left her in. Her gaze is inevitably attracted to the man by her side; the slow and heavy breathing she can hear tells her that yes, he's still sleeping. Then again, Gray has, unlike her, never been an early riser.

Fingers slip into his raven locks without her realizing it. The moment she actually notices how she's stroking his hair is the moment she retracts her hand abruptly, as if she had been burnt. He doesn't wake up, fortunately for her.

She buries her head in her hands, and she lets out a sigh of frustration.

Her and Gray are friends, it's a simple as that. Yes, they sleep together regularly, but that doesn't really _mean_ anything. It's just to satisfy her needs, _their needs_.

She doesn't _love him._

... Right?


	8. Foreign Words (BixCo) REQUEST!

raijindork (tumblr) requested: _"That's French for 'go away'" for BixCo (+Lucy snickering in the background because I didn't know how you'd feel about CoLuBix)_

A/N: Thank you for sending me this prompt omfg? I loved writing this one. I would have included more Lucy/CoLuBix but my mind was, well, fixed onto this scenario.

* * *

Cobra was seated at Fairy Tail's bar, where he had been grumpily nursing a poisonous drink for the past hour. Even with the company of Cubellios — or Kinana, as they now called her around here —, his patience was wearing thin. Not only that, but Natsu had suddenly decided five minutes ago that it'd be the perfect time to challenge Gajeel to a fight, and he now had to duck so he wouldn't get hit by the occasional chairs sent his way. The sooner he got out of this hell hole, the better.

For God's sake, what was the Boss _doing_?

Suddenly, the chair beside him was pulled and a tall figure flopped down into it. It was a member of the Raijinshuu, he deducted after eyeing him briefly from head to two, the one with the helmet and the freaky totems.

Oh, and the blond girl from the Nirvana disaster was there, too. _Great._

Cobra went back to his drink, not particularly wishing to pay attention to the newcomers. A wish that wasn't reciprocated, apparently.

"Heyyy, how you doin'?" he looked at the freak — which was a vague adjective to distinct him from the others because really, they were _all_ insane in this goddamn guild — who flashed him a huge grin.

The ex-Oración Seis simply groaned. " _Vas-t-en, connard_."

Why he spoke to him in another language, it was beyond him. Maybe it was just for the fun of it. But, who was he kidding, there wasn't a chance that he'd listen either way.

While the blond girl — Luigi? Whatever, like it mattered — was struggling to hide the huge grin that made its way onto her features, the freak blinked once, twice. "Huh?"

"It's French for ' _go away_ '" he snapped.

 _Go away, dumbass_ , the Poison Dragon Slayer corrected himself internally. There was nothing quite as satisfying as insulting people without them understanding. Except maybe annoying Angel, but that was very hard to beat.

The freak laughed. "Ooooh, I love hearing people speak foreign words. You're a frenchie?"

"No," Cobra muttered, "I just know the essential."

He started laughing again. "Man, you're a fun one. The name's Bickslow—"

"I don't care."

"—and maybe you'd consider speaking some french between my legs later tonight?"

.

.

The Boss would reprimand him later but honestly? He didn't give a shit.

That guy was just _asking_ to be punched.


	9. Unimagineable (Jerza)

A/N: Just a quick thing because they're my OTP and I want them to be happy

* * *

She laid her head on his chest and sighed, her eyes falling onto the sleeping, barely three-days-old infant craddled in her arms. The surreal but oh-so-welcomed sight brought a smile to her lips.

Erza looked up and had to refrain from laughing at the awestruck expression that painted Jellal's features. Her husband was caressing the child's head with caution, as if he expected the newborn to break or vanish.

She deducted that he simply hadn't gotten over _this_ yet.

She couldn't blame him, really. Only in her wildest dreams had she pictured herself and the love of her life free, free from the tower and the guilt, happy, _married. As parents_.

And yet here they were.

She suddenly felt his strong arms wrap around her waist as well as his lips pressing onto her forehead. "If this is a dream," she heard him whisper in her ear, "don't ever wake me up."


End file.
